


The Girl With Green Eyes.

by malfoible



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, Romance, a little jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With Green Eyes.

Steve was trying to organise his unruly team…he was keen to begin their mission, but, as usual, getting them all ready at the same time was wearing his patience…

Tony was almost dancing around Steve…picking imaginary lint from his suit…brushing hair from his eyes…even stroking his cheek.  
“Did you shave? You feel a little bristly.”

“Put on the suit.”

“Are you sure you want me to put on the suit, because last night, pretty sure you wanted me to take it off…”

“PUT ON THE SUIT”

“Your voice gets much deeper and more manly when you’re angry, did you know that?”

Steve ‘s eyes flashed…”you’re saying I have a feminine voice….”

“No, no, of course not, well maybe a little…”

Natasha rolled her eyes…  
“If you two have finished flirting maybe we could go kill some bad guys…”

“Captain Rogers are you flirting with me?”

The look on Steve’s face showed Tony he had annoyed him enough for one day and he turned to Natasha.

“Well maybe if you had someone to flirt with Miss Romanov you wouldn’t be in such a hurry to get killed.”

He was watching her closely for a response, it was rarely he got under Natasha’s skin…it was only because he was watching so closely that he saw the swift, razor- sharp glance she turned in Bruce’s direction.

He smiled to himself..so our Black widow has a little crush on our troubled scientist eh?  
Good to know. He filed the knowledge away as Steve’s voice rang out…

“Jarvis, Heart-breaker Seventy Two with the spinning rims. A.s.a.p.”

“Immediately sir.”

Tony looked up as pieces of suit came from all directions…  
“Jarvis, you’re taking orders from Rogers now?”

“Well he is your Captain Sir.”

Tony grinned as the visor covered his face and the suited lifted him into the air.  
“My Captain…right again Jarvis…”

 

It was several days later before he got the opportunity to do something about the Bruce and Natasha situation…

Maria had informed him she and Natasha were going to have a girl’s night out…

Tony's mind boggled at what these two would get up to on a night out, couple of cocktails then take down a corrupt regime, anything was possible.

He easily talked Steve into inviting Banner to go out for a few drinks…not that Bruce drank much. Too worried about losing control….

He invited a few women friends…just to cheer Bruce up so he said…

They had to visit quite a few bars before they found the one Natasha and Maria were frequenting…  
Tony was not disappointed when he saw Natasha’s face as their small party entered…she quickly controlled her expression but the glass in her hand was shattered as she tightened her grip…  
Tony smiled…he was even more pleased when Bruce dropped to his knee beside her…

“Are you hurt? Are you cut? Let me see.”

She brushed him away and stood up…  
“It’s fine…it’s nothing, I’ll go to the bathroom…”

She rinsed off her hand and only found a small cut…looking at herself in the mirror she frowned,  
“Idiot…reacting…to what exactly…a co-worker out for the night with a couple of women…what is your problem…bet this was Stark’s idea…he must have noticed…just like him to try and stir things up…”

She took a deep breath and pulled herself together…  
“Look at you…acting like a schoolgirl with a crush…get over yourself…”

Outside Steve had pulled Tony off to one-side…  
“Come on spill…what’s going on that I don’t know about…”

Tony explained quickly and was surprised at how annoyed Steve was…

“You can’t help yourself can you? You love getting people all worked up and annoyed.”

Tony tried a little explanation…  
“Maybe…maybe I was only being nice..? Did you think of that…? Maybe I wanted them to be as happy as we are…”

Steve burst out laughing.

Tony was reassured by Steve’s laugh….He didn’t mind annoying Steve, didn’t mind making him angry…but when Steve was disappointed In him Tonys heart gave an unpleasant lurch. It puzzled him sometimes this feeling, never in his whole life had he cared what people thought of him…probably because before Steve he had never cared enough about anyone…keeping Steve happy had become his main raison d’etre..

When Natasha exited the restroom the women had disappeared and Tony was explaining why he and Maria had to immediately go back to work…he informed Natasha that Bruce would be delighted to see her home and whisked off with Steve and Maria in attendance.

Natasha frowned with annoyance but Bruce just smiled…

“Looks like we’ve been set up, are you ready to go?”

“Yes but I’m perfectly capable of getting home alone, you don’t have to worry ab…”

“I know that but I wouldn’t want to deprive you of the pleasure of my company.”

She smiled and nodded, walking towards the door.

She shivered slightly as the night air hit her and he passed over his jacket.

He tucked her hand into his arm and they set off through the quiet streets.

Neither of them was much in favour of small- talk and they spoke very little, the only noise the clicking of her heels on the road…..

The scent of him from the jacket surrounded her and she felt wrapped in his embrace…  
Feelings from earlier surfaced and she wondered at herself, how had this man…this troubled man….become so important to her…

He liked the touch of her hand on his arm, the sound of her breathing as they walked…the silence was comfortable…comforting even…he let his feelings surface…  
The feelings he would be allowed to have…if he was…if he was only himself…not having to worry about the Other Guy.

All too soon they reached her apartment, she turned at the door and handed back his jacket.

She looked into his eyes…  
“Would you come in...? Would you? If I asked you? Would you come in?”

He didn’t want to hurt her…couldn’t hurt her but couldn’t answer yes…

He stepped back shaking his head.

Emotions still high in her, she couldn’t let it go…  
“The Other Guy…he…I think he likes me…”she smiled at him…

“The Other Guy adores you…” he smiled back.

“So it’s just you then….Who doesn’t want….”

He opened his mouth to speak, but for once, he let himself feel…it couldn’t happen of course this attraction he felt…  
he dare not take the risk of harming her…but just this once…  
He bent to touch her lips with his own, electricity surged through him and as she kissed him back he took her face in his hands and teased her mouth open with his tongue.

Heat consumed her as she kissed him, her arms wrapped round his neck holding him tight.  
The wash of emotion pleased her, excited her. He was more than she had ever imagined…

Just this once said his head…just this once…  
His head was losing the battle, he wanted her, had always wanted her…  
he couldn’t do this….his heart pounded in his chest…he felt he was losing control…

He lifted his head…removed her hands from his neck and held onto them…he stepped away…

“I can’t…we can’t…it’s too dangerous….This…is too dangerous…I can’t let him hurt you….I can’t hurt you…”

Hoping she understood he turned and walked away.

Disappointed but undefeated she entered her apartment…She touched her lips…feeling his kiss…smiled to herself…

“You like me…the Other Guy likes me…you can’t fight all three of us…”


End file.
